Elektronik
Link mit den ganzen Elektronik-Java-Applets: Elektronik-Java-Applets Halbleiter Zeichnen Sie das Bändermodell für einen Isolator, Metall und einen Halbleiter. Bild:Baendermodell.png Erklären Sie den Begriff des spezifischen Widerstandes (Definition, Einheit). Festkörper werden hinsichtlich ihres spezifischen Widerstandes klassifiziert in *-Metalle *-Halbleiter *-Isolatoren Definition: Maß für die Leitfähigkeit eines Materials. Berechnen Sie allgemein den elektrischen Widerstand eines Materials mit Hilfe des spezifischen Widerstandes (Formel, Einheit, Erklärung der einzelnen Größen). Bild:Spezwiderstand.png Erklären Sie die Begriffe Eigenleitfähigkeit und Störstellenleitfähigkeit beim Halbleiter. Was versteht man unter dem Begriff Dotieren. Von Eigenleitung (intrinsische Leitung)spricht man, wenn die elektrischen Eigenschaften nicht durch Störstellen (Verunreinigung) beeinflusst werden, d.h. man untersucht den reinen Halbleiter (auf 1010Si-Atome kommt 1 Fremdatom). Da reines Silizium ein Isolator ist, muss es gezielt mit Fremdatomen verunreinigt werden um eine elektrische Leitfähigkeit (extrinsische Leitung) zu bekommen. Dieser Vorgang wird Dotieren genannt. Die Stellen an denen Fremdatome in das Kristallgitter eingebunden sind, werden als Störstellenbezeichnet. Was für eine Wertigkeit muß ein Fremdstoff haben damit Sie bei einem 4 wertigen Halbleitergrundmaterial einen P bzw. N dotierten Halbleiter bekommen. Wie werden diese Fremdstoffe genannt? *Bei N-dotiertem Silizium wird ein 5-wertiger Stoff in die Gitterstruktur eingefügt. Diese Stellen werden allgemein als Donatoren bezeichnet. Da nur 4 Elektronen für die Bindungen im Gitter benötigt werden, bleibt somit ein freies Elektronübrig (beweglicher negativer Ladungsträger). *Bei P-dotiertem Silizium wird ein 3-wertiger Stoff in die Gitterstruktur eingefügt. Diese Stellen werden allgemein als Akzeptoren bezeichnet. Da nur 3 der 4 für die Bindung benötigten Elektronen vorhanden sind, entsteht ein so genanntes positives Loch(beweglicher positiver Ladungsträger). Zeichnen Sie das Bändermodell für einen N bzw. P dotierten Halbleiter. Bild:Bmndotiert.png Bild:Bmpdotiert.png Aus welchen Elementen besteht das Bohr`sche Atommodell. Wie sind die einzelnen Elemente elektrisch geladen und welche Eigenschaft haben sie. Was sind Valenzelektronen und wozu können sie verwendet werden. Nach dem Bohr`schen Atommodell sind Atome aus positiven und negativen Ladungsträgern aufgebaut. Die positiven Ladungsträger (Protonen) bilden den Atomkern, die negativen Ladungsträger (Elektronen) kreisen in Bahnen um den Atomkern, die schalenförmig angeordnet sind. Die kinetische Energie des Elektrons steigt mit seiner Entfernung vom Atomkern. Ein Atom hat ebenso viele Elektronen wie Protonen und ist somit nach außen elektrisch neutral. Die Elektronen auf der äußersten Schale werden Valenzelektronengenannt und sind für die chemischen Eigenschaftendes Atoms verantwortlich. Dioden Gegeben sei folgende Schaltung. Zeichnen Sie den Verlauf des Stromes durch die Diode und die Diodenspannung in Abhängigkeit der Schalterstellung. Tragen Sie die entsprechenden Zeiten ein und erklären Sie wovon diese abhängen. Bild:Diode1.png Zeichnen Sie den Verlauf der Sperrschicht – und Diffusionskapazität in Abhängigkeit der Spannung (Sperr- und Durchlassbereich) an einer Diode. Geben Sie die Größenordnung der beiden Kapazitäten an. Erklären Sie wodurch diese beiden Kapazitäten zustande kommen. Zeichnen Sie eine Einweggleichrichterschaltung mit Diode auf, sowie den zeitlichen Verlauf von Strom und Spannung an einem Lastwiderstand mit und ohne Kondensator (Annahme: sinusförmiges Eingangssignal). Zeigen Sie nun, wie sich der Verlauf bei der Schaltung mit Kondensator ändert, wenn sie den Lastwiderstand erhöhen bzw. verkleinern. Wie groß ist die Frequenz der Ausgangsspannung, ohne Kondensator, bei einer Eingangsspannungsfrequenz von 50Hz? Zeichnen Sie eine Zweiweggleichrichterschaltung (Brückengleichrichter) auf, sowie den zeitlichen Verlauf von Strom und Spannung an einem Lastwiderstand mit und ohne Kondensator (Annahme: sinusförmiges Eingangssignal). Zeigen Sie nun, wie sich der Verlauf bei der Schaltung mit Kondensator ändert, wenn sie den Lastwiderstand erhöhen bzw. verkleinern. Wie groß ist die Frequenz der Ausgangsspannung, ohne Kondensator, bei einer Eingangsspannungsfrequenz von 50Hz? Zeichnen Sie die vollständige Kennlinie einer Z-Diode inklusive dem Ersatzschaltbild auf. Erklären Sie den Zenereffekt, Lawineneffekt und geben Sie jeweils den Temperaturkoeffizienten sowie die Zenerspannung an ab der der jeweilige Effekt überwiegt. Welchen Einfluß hat der dynamische Widerstand rZ auf die Kennlinie im Einsatzbereich der ZDiode? Zeichnen Sie die vollständige Kennlinie einer Silizium-Diode inklusive dem Ersatzschaltbild (Benennung der einzelnen Elemente) auf. Geben Sie die Shockley Gleichung an. Zeigen Sie um wie viel sich die Kennlinie im Durchlassbereich verschiebt, wenn Sie die Temperatur um 100 Grad erhöhen bzw. erniedrigen. Unter welcher Voraussetzung gilt ihre Annahme (zwei Bedingungen!)? Gegeben Sei folgende Schaltung. Bestimmen Sie grafisch den Arbeitspunkt und berechnen Sie allgemein die Widerstandsgerade, welche Größen benötigen Sie dazu? Bild:Diode2.png Bipolartransistoren Geben Sie die vier Betriebsarten eines Bipolartransistors an (Bezeichnung und Polung der entsprechenden PN-Übergänge). Bild:Betriebsarten.png Erklären Sie den Transistoreffekt anhand eines npn Transistors (Schichtaufbau npn Transistor, Schaltsymbol). Was sind die Voraussetzungen für diesen Effekt? Der Bipolartransistor besteht aus einer Anordnung von zwei benachbarten pn-Übergängen in einem Halbleiterkristall. Der Transistoreffekt beruht darauf, daß der eine Übergang (Basis-Emitter-Übergang) in Durchlaßrichtung gepolt ist und Ladungsträger injiziert, die in den Feldbereich des anderen, in Sperrichtung gepolten Überganges (Basis-Kollektor-Übergang) gelangen und von dessen Feld abgesaugt werden. Voraussetzung dafür ist eine geometrisch kleine und schwach dotierte Basiszone. Bild:npntransistorschichten.png Bild:transistorsymbol.png Zeichnen Sie folgende Transistorkennlinien und geben Sie die entsprechenden Parameter an: * Eingangskennlinie, geben Sie den Eingangswiderstand in Abhängigkeit der Stromverstärkung und der Temperaturspannung an, in welcher Größenordnung liegt dieser? * Steuerkennlinie, geben Sie die Temperaturabhängigkeit der BE-Diode für einen Siliziumtransistor an, geben Sie die Steilheit an (Formel) * Ausgangskennlinie, geben Sie den Ausgangswiderstand mittels der Earlyspannung an und zeichnen Sie diese in die Kennlinie ein, in welcher Größenordnung liegen diese beiden Größe? Was ist der Unterschied zwischen der Stromverstärkung B und ß? Zeigen Sie die Abhängigkeit vom Kollektorstrom mittels Diagramm. Sie betreiben einen Transistor als Schalter. Worauf haben Sie bei der Schaltfrequenz zu achten, wenn Sie an die Verlustleistung denken? Wie berücksichtigen Sie dies? Geben Sie die Grenzwerte für die Transistorauswahl bei einer ohmschen Last an? Zeichnen Sie je eine Schaltung mit einem Bipolartransistor als Schalter für drei verschiedene Lasten im Kollektorkreis (R, L, C). Zeichnen Sie im Ausgangskennlinienfeld die beiden Kurven für die Schaltvorgänge Ein- und Ausschalten ein. Worauf ist beim Schalten von kapazitiven Lasten bzw. induktiven Lasten zu achten und wie berücksichtigen Sie dies in ihrer Schaltung? Erklären Sie folgende Schaltung in der der Transistor als Schalter (U … Eingangsspannung, UCE … Ausgangsspannung) benützt wird. Zeichnen Sie in beiden Kennlinien die Zustände Transistor „ein“ und Transistor „aus“ und die Arbeitsgerade. Was ist der Übersteuerungsbereich (Erklärung, typische Werte für ü)? In welcher Größenordnung liegt die Sättigungsspannung UCEsat? Bild:Transistor.png Unipolartransistoren Geben Sie die drei Betriebsbereiche eines MOSFET mit Hilfe der Spannungen Uth, UGS und UDS an und zeichnen Sie diese Bereiche im Ausgangskennlinienfeld eines N-Kanal MOSFET(selbstsperrend) ein. Wie verhält sich der MOSFET in den einzelnen Bereichen? Zeichnen Sie die Eingangskennlinie eines N-Kanal MOSFET (selbstsperrend). Begründen Sie warum gerade „dieser“ Strom auf der y-Achse dargestellt wird. Was versteht man unter Inversion? Erklären Sie das Grundprinzip eines MOSFET anhand folgender Zeichnung (Spannung einzeichnen). Zeichnen Sie zusätzlich die Anschlüsse ein damit Sie bei leitendem Kanal einen Stromfluß haben. Um welchen Typ MOSFET handelt es sich dabei? Bild:Fet.png Zeichnen Sie das Schnittbild inklusive Schaltsymbol sowie Ein- und Ausgangskennlinie eines P-Kanal MOSFET (selbstsperrend). Operationsverstärker Zeichnen Sie das Schaltungssymbol für einen OP inklusive symmetrischer Versorgungsspannung. Erklären Sie die Begriffe Differenzverstärkung, Gleichtaktverstärkung, Gleichtaktunterdrückung, Eingangsoffsetspannung und Gleichtaktaussteuerbereich jeweils mit Diagramm und Formel. Geben Sie die Ausgangsspannung (Formel) eines realen OP unter der Berücksichtigung obiger Größen an. Vergleichen Sie einen realen OP mit einem idealen OP bezüglich folgender Eigenschaften: *Eingangs- und Ausgangswiderstand, *Differenzverstärkung, *Gleichtaktverstärkung, *Gleichtaktunterdrückung, *Eingangsoffsetspannung, *Eingangs- und Ausgangsstrom. Zeichen Sie den internen Aufbau eines OP als Blockschaltbild. Welche Arten der Rückkopplung kennen Sie und welche Schaltung kann mit der entsprechenden Rückkopplung realisiert werden. Zeigen Sie anhand des Blockschaltbildes für die Gegenkopplung wovon die Verstärkung des beschaltenen OP abhängt (Herleitung der Verstärkung unter der Annahme AD >>>) Benennen Sie die verwendeten Größen. Erklären Sie das Prinzip der positiven und negativen Rückkopplung anhand folgender beiden Schaltungen. Warum regelt der OP im einem Fall auf UD=0V aus (zwei Voraussetzung)? Bild:opv.png Geben Sie die 3 „Goldenen Regeln“ zur schnellen und einfachen Beurteilung von OPSchaltungen an. Wenden Sie diese Regeln nun zur Berechnung eines invertierenden Verstärkers (Annahme idealer OP) an und leiten Sie die Spannungsverstärkung A = UA/UE ab. Erklären Sie in diesem Zusammenhang den Begriff der Virtuellen Masse. Welche Verstärkungsfaktoren sind prinzipiell möglich? Wie groß ist der Eingangswiderstand der Schaltung? Zeichnen Sie nun einen Verstärker mit der Verstärkung 1. Geben Sie die 3 „Goldenen Regeln“ zur schnellen und einfachen Beurteilung von OPSchaltungen an. Wenden Sie diese Regeln nun zur Berechnung eines nicht-invertierenden Verstärkers (Annahme idealer OP) an und leiten Sie die Spannungsverstärkung A = UA/UE ab. Welche Verstärkungsfaktoren sind prinzipiell möglich? Zeichnen Sie nun einen Verstärker mit der Verstärkung 1. Wie groß ist der Eingangswiderstand der Schaltung? Realisieren Sie mittels OP einen Schaltung die zwei Eingangsspannungen subtrahiert und leiten Sie die Ausgangsspannung ab. Realisieren Sie mittels OP einen Schaltung die zwei Eingangsspannungen addiert und leiten Sie die Ausgangsspannung ab. Realisieren Sie mittels OP eine Schaltung welche die Eingangsspannung integriert und leiten Sie die Ausgangsspannung ab. Worauf müssen Sie achten, wenn Sie die Schaltung betreiben (Stichwort Kondensator)? Zeichnen Sie den Verlauf der Ausgangsspannung bei folgender Eingangsspannung. Realisieren Sie mittels OP eine Schaltung welche die Eingangsspannung differenziert und leiten Sie die Ausgangsspannung ab. Zeichnen Sie den Verlauf der Ausgangsspannung bei folgender Eingangsspannung. Erklären Sie die Funktionsweise eines Komparators (Schaltung und Diagramm). Wie sieht die Ausgangsspannung bei sägezahnförmigem Eingangssignal aus (Zeichnung). Wie groß ist hier die Hysterese und wovon ist Sie abhängig. Um welche Art der Rückkopplung handelt es sich. Geben Sie die Eingangsstörgrößen eines OP an. Wodurch kommen diese Zustände und in welcher Größenordnung liegen diese. Wovon hängt die Offsetspannungsdrift ab. Welche nichtlinearen Effekt beim OP kennen Sie? Zeigen Sie die Wirkung der einzelnen Effekte auf die Ausgangsspannung (Kurvenverlauf von UA, vergessen Sie nicht UE sowie RL anzugeben). Berechnen Sie allgemein, unter Verwendung und Angabe der 3 goldenen Regeln, die komplexe Übertragungsfunktion eines invertierenden Verstärkers und zeichnen sie die zugehörige Schaltung dazu auf. Wovon hängt diese Übertragungsfunktion ab und welche Aussagen über das Verhalten der Op-Schaltung können Sie anhand der komplexen Übertragungsfunktion in weiterer Folge machen? Zeichnen und erklären Sie die Schaltung für einen Tiefpaß 1.Ordnung mittels OP. Welcher Grundschaltung entspricht dieser Tiefpaß? Leiten Sie die komplexe Übertragungsfunktion ab und interpretieren Sie ihr Ergebnis für tiefe und hohe Frequenzen. Zeichnen Sie den Amplituden und Phasengang auf. Zeichnen und erklären Sie die Schaltung für einen Hochpaß 1.Ordnung mittels OP. Welcher Grundschaltung entspricht dieser Hochpaß? Leiten Sie die komplexe Übertragungsfunktion ab und interpretieren Sie ihr Ergebnis für tiefe und hohe Frequenzen. Welche Vernachlässigung haben Sie bei der Berechnung gemacht? Zeichnen Sie den Amplituden und Phasengang auf. Wie können Sie einen Bandpaß mittels Tiefpaß und Hochpaß realisieren? Welche Bedingung muß erfüllt sein? Zeichnen Sie den Amplitudengang des Bandpasses auf? Welche Frequenzen werden beim Bandpaß nicht abgeschwächt? Zeichnen Sie die Schaltung eines Instrumentationsverstärkers auf und berechnen Sie mit Hilfe des Superpositionsprinzip die Ausgangsspannung in Abhängigkeit der Eingangsspannung. Was ist der Vorteil und Unterschied des Instrumentationsverstärkers im Vergleich zum Subtrahierverstärker und wann wird er eingesetzt? Wie kann die Verstärkung eingestellt werden? Zeichnen Sie die Schaltung eines Instrumentationsverstärkers auf und berechnen Sie ausgehend vom Strom durch den Querzweig die Ausgangsspannung in Abhängigkeit der Eingangsspannung. Was ist der Vorteil und Unterschied des Instrumentationsverstärkers im Vergleich zum Subtrahierverstärker und wann wird er eingesetzt? Wie kann die Verstärkung eingestellt werden? Zeichnen Sie eine Schaltung zur Spitzenwertgleichrichtung mittels OP auf. Was müssen Sie bei der Dimensionierung der Schaltung beachten? Zeichnen Sie für eine in der Amplitude größer werdende Eingangsspannung die Ausgangsspannung auf und erklären Sie für die positive sowie negative Halbwelle die Funktion der Schaltung. Warum verwendet man OP`s als Gleichrichter, was will man verhindern? Zeichnen Sie eine Schaltung zur Einweggleichrichtung mittels OP auf. Um welche Grundschaltung handelt es sich hierbei? Zeichnen Sie für eine sinusförmige Eingangsspannung die Ausgangsspannung auf und erklären Sie für die positive sowie negative Halbwelle die Funktion der Schaltung. Warum verwendet man OP`s als Gleichrichter? Optolektronische Bauelemente Erklären Sie die Begriffe Lichtstrom, Lichtstärke und Beleuchtungsstärke. Geben Sie die jeweilige Einheit dazu an und jeweils ein Beispiel. Wovon hängen die einzelnen Größen ab? Lichtstrom Φ, Einheit Lumen (lm) Maß für die Anzahl der Lichtquanten (Photonen), die in der Zeiteinheit durch einen Beobachtungsquerschnitt F treten. Zur Charakterisierung der Helligkeit einer Lichtquelle jedoch ungeeignet, da abhängig vom Abstand r der Lichtquelle und dem Beobachtungsquerschnitt F. Lichtstärke I, Einheit Candela (cd) Der Lichtstrom einer punktförmigen Lichtquelle ist proportional zum Raumwinkel Ω = Kugeloberfläche/Radius2 mit der Einheit Steradiant (sr), eigentlich dimensionslos. Die Lichtstärke I=dΦ/dΩ hat die Einheit 1cd=1lm/sr. Beispiel: eine große Kerzenflame besitzt eine Lichtstärke von 1cd. Beleuchtungsstärke E, Einheit Lux (lx) Die Beleuchtungsstärke ist ein Maß dafür, wie hell eine angeleuchtete Fläche F dem Betrachter erscheint. Die Einheit ist das Lux, 1lx=1lm/m2. Beispiel: Bei Vollmond beträgt die Beleuchtungsstärke 0.1 bis 0.2 lx Beschreiben sie den allgemeinen Photoeffekt. Erklären Sie den inneren und den äußeren Photoeffekt. Wodurch unterscheiden sich diese beiden Effekte voneinander. Geben Sie die Formel von Einstein zum Photoeffekt an und erklären Sie die verwendeten Größen. Was wird unter dem Begriff Dualismus in diesem Zusammenhang verstanden? Photoeffekt Als Photoeffekt wird die Beobachtung bezeichnet, daß Licht Elektronen diskret seine Energie „übergeben“ kann. Man unterscheidet zwischen dem inneren und dem äußeren Photoeffekt. Äußerer Photoeffekt Beim äußeren Photoeffekt werden bei Lichteinfall aus einer Metalloberfläche Elektronen herausgeschlagen. Innerer Photoeffekt Beim inneren Photoeffekt werden in einem Halbleiter bei Lichteinfall Valenzelektronen in das Leitungsband gehoben. Einstein Formel: E = h*f - W E kinetische Energie des Photoelektrons h Plank`sches Wirkungsquantum f Frequenz des einfallenden Lichtes W spezifische Austrittsarbeit des Metalls Das Licht aus Teilchen mit Wellencharakter bestehe (Dualismus von Teilchen und Welle). Photowiderstände: Erklären Sie den Aufbau und den auftretenden Photoeffekt. Zeichnen die das Schaltungssymbol und die I/U-Kennlinie. Geben Sie weiters die Temperaturabhängigkeit (Kennlinie) sowie das Hell/Dunkel-Widerstandsverhältnis an. Diskutieren Sie die Einstellzeit. Geben Sie die verwendeten Materialien an. Photowiderstände sind sperrschichtlose Halbleiter, deren Widerstand von der Beleuchtungsstärke abhängt. Es wird dabei der innere Photoeffekt ausgenützt. BAuteil: bild:Bild1.jpg Schaltung: bild:Bild2.jpg Der Widerstand ist bei geringen Beleuchtungsstärken stark temperaturabhängig. bild:Widerstand.JPG Ein Photowiderstand ändert seinen Widerstandswert RLDR bei Lichteinfall mit RLDR ~ E-γ 0.5 < γ < 1 E …Beleuchtungsstärke und sein Hell/Dunkel-Widerstandsverhältnis kann sechs Zehnerpotenzen betragen. Die gebräuchlichen Photowiderstände sind keine reinen Halbleiter, sondern oft CdS- oder CdSe-Kristalle. Erklären Sie die Funktion einer Photodiode, wozu werden sie verwendet. Zeichnen Sie das Kennlinienfeld, das Schaltungssymbol und den Aufbau. Zeigen Sie den Zusammenhang zwischen Sperrstrom und Beleuchtungsstärke (Formel, Diagramm). Aus welchen Anteilen setzt sich der Sperrstrom zusammen? Die Photodiode besitzt anders als der Photowiderstand einen pn-Übergang. Ohne Beleuchtung zeigt die Photodiode das Verhalten einer normalen Diode. Zur Lichtmessung wird die Photodiode (mit einem Glasfenster im Gehäuse versehen) in Sperrichtung betrieben, es entsteht also eine Sperrschicht. Bei Beleuchtung werden durch die Photonen Kristallbindungen aufgebrochen und Elektronen-Loch-Paare gebildet. Diese werden durch das elektrische Feld in der Raumladungszone sofort abgesaugt, es entsteht eine Photospannung. Wird der Stromkreis geschlossen fließt ein Photostrom. Schaltsymbol: bild:Bild3.png Ersatzschaubild: bild:Bild4.png Kennlinienfeld: bild:Bild5.png Zusammenhang zwischen Sperrstrom und Beleuchtungsstärke bild:Bild6.png Bei Lichteinfall setzt sich der Sperrstrom ISperr daher aus zwei Anteilen zusammen ISperr = ISperr_Diode + Iphoto Erklären Sie die Funktion eines Photoelements. Zeichnen Sie das Schaltungssymbol sowie den Aufbau auf. Wofür werden sie verwendet? Welcher Photoeffekt wird ausgenützt? Beschreiben Sie diesen. Das Photoelement arbeitet im Gegensatz zur Photodiode ohne äußere Spannung. Durch Lichteinfall erzeugte Elektronen-Loch-Paare werden durch das innere elektrische Feld der Sperrschicht getrennt, es fließt der sogenannte Photostrom. bild:Bild7.png Solarzelle = Silizium-Photoelement 4cm2 liefern etwa 60mW. Das Photoelement kann also zur Erzeugung elektrischer Energie, mit einem Wirkungsgrad von etwa 20%, verwendet werden. Erklären Sie die Funktion eines Phototransistors. Zeichnen Sie sowohl das Schaltungssymbol, als auch die Ersatzschaltung, den Querschnitt und das Kennlinienfeld auf. Welcher Photoeffekt wird ausgenützt? Beschreiben Sie diesen. Phototransistoren besitzen als Kollektor-Basis-Strecke eine Photodiode. Die Wirkungsweise läßt sich wie folgt erklären: Der Strom durch die Photodiode bewirkt einen Basisstrom und damit einen verstärkten Kollektorstrom. Die Basis kann abhängig von der Schaltung angeschlossen oder offen gelassen werden. Phototransistoren bei denen der Basisanschluß nicht herausgeführt ist heißen Photoduodioden. Die spektrale Empfindlichkeit entspricht also der von Photodioden. Schaltungssymbol: bild:Bild8.png Ersatzschaubild: bild:Bild9.png Querschnitt: bild:Bild10.png Kennlinie: bild:Bild11.png Erklären Sie die Funktion einer LED und geben Sie eine Applikationsschaltung zum Betrieb einer LED an. Zeigen mittels einer Zeichnung was im Valenz- und Leitungsband passiert. Geben Sie die notwendigen mathematischen Beziehungen an sowie die Verwendung der LED. Definition LED: Bei Leuchtdioden auch LED (Light Emmiting Diode) genannt findet der umgekehrte Photoeffekt statt. Sie sind ebenfalls PN-Halbleiter, die aber in Durchlaßrichtung betrieben werden. Bei fehlender äußerer Spannung erzeugen die ortsfesten Raumladungen in der Sperrschicht ein elektrisches Feld EDiff. Dieses Feld verhindert, daß Elektronen aus dem n-Bereich und Löcher aus dem p-Bereich in den jeweils anderen Bereich gelangen können. Der pn-Übergang ist stromlos. Beispiel: Schaltung zum Betrieb einer LED bild:Bild12.png Valenz-Leitungsband: bild:Bild13.png Mathematische Beschreibung: Bei UD = UDiff besitzen die Elektronen gerade die Energie W = e*UDiff und die Frequenz f der emittierten Photonen ergibt sich dann näherungsweise aus e*UDiff = h*f. Erklären Sie den Begriff Laser. Zeichnen Sie das Schaltungssymbol, die Steuerkennlinie und den Aufbau als Blockschaltbild einer Laserdiode. Erklären Sie die Funktionsweise der Laserdiode und geben Sie Anwendungen an. Was versteht man unter den Begriffen monochromatisch, kollimierbar und Koheränz? Definition Laser: Die Laserdiode setzt wie die LED elektrische Energie direkt in Strahlungsenergie um. Der Mechanismus ist jedoch ein anderer. Wie der Name LASER schon sagt (light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation), handelt es sich hierbei um eine stimulierte Emission. Befindet sich ein Elektron auf einem höheren Energiezustand, so wird es dabei durch Strahlungseinfall zur Abgabe eines Photons angeregt (stimuliert). Dabei fällt das Elektron auf die niedrigere Energie zurück. Schaltungssymbol: bild:Bild14.png Steuerkennlinie: bild:Bild15.JPG Funktionsweise Laserdiode : Bei der Laserdiode ist das Halbleitermaterial und die (sehr starke) Dotation für die Energiedifferenz und die Form des Halbleiterkristalls für die Resonanzfrequenz maßgebend. Die Abhängigkeit der Strahlungsleistung vom Diodenstrom unterscheidet sich vom entsprechenden Verlauf der LED. Bei kleinen Strömen steigt die Leistung nur schwach an und es entsteht spontane Emission. Ab einem bestimmten Schwellstrom setzt der Laserbetrieb ein, deren Strahlung stark vom Durchflußstrom abhängt. Begriffdefinitionen: Die besondere Eigenschaft der Laserstrahlung sind das extrem schmalbandige Lichtspektrum (monochromatisch), konstante Phasen zwischen den Wellenzügen (Kohärenz) und mit dem Linsensystem sehr gut bündel- und fokusierbar (kollimierbar). Wie steuern Sie eine Laserdiode, worauf müssen Sie achten. Wozu dient die Monitordiode? Zeigen sie den Aufbau eines optischen Übertragungssystems. Welche Übertragungsgeschwindigkeiten erreicht man? Diskutieren Sie Laserarrays (Aufbau, Verwendung, Probleme). Multiple Choice Fragen Hab laut Skriptum versucht die Multiple Choice Frage auszuarbeiten ! Fragen die Richtig sind , sind FETT dargestellt, falsche KURSIV, mfg ToM Halbleiter richtig + | falsch- + Die Materie besteht aus Protonen, Elektronen und Neutronen. ''- Als Donator bezeichnet man einen 3 wertigen Stoff (Annahme Grundmaterial ist Silizium).'' ''- Als Akzeptor bezeichnet man einen 5 wertigen Stoff (Annahme Grundmaterial ist Silizium).'' + Der Halbleiter Silizium ist ein 4-wertiger Stoff und besitzt 4 Valenzelektronen. + Die Anzahl der Valenzelektronen ist abhängig von der Wertigkeit eines Stoffes. ''- Dotieren erhöht den Widerstand eines Halbleiters.'' + Eigenleitfähigkeit hängt von der Temperatur ab. + Der reine Halbleiter hat PTC Verhalten. + Die Störstellenleitung überwiegt beim dotierten Halbleiter. ''- Valenzelektronen sind ein Maß für die Leitfähigkeit eines Stoffes.'' ''- Bei Halbleitern überlappen das Valenz und Leitungsband.'' ''- Bei Metallen ist im Gegensatz zu Isolatoren der Bandabstand sehr gering.'' ''- Der spezifische Widerstand ist materialunabhängig.'' ''- Elektronen können sich im Bändermodell im Bereich zwischen Leitungsband und Valenzband aufhalten.'' + Das Valenzband, stellt die Energieniveaus von Elektronen in einer Atombindung dar. + Das Leitungsband stellt die Energieniveaus von frei beweglichen Elektronen dar. ''- Bei 0 Kelvin ist das Valenzband völlig leer.'' + Bei der Generation entsteht ein Loch oder ein Elektron. + Im thermodynamischen Gleichgewicht ist die Rekombinations- gleich der Generationsrate. ''- Im N-dotierten Silizium entsteht ein positives Loch.'' ''- Im P-dotierten Silizium entsteht ein negatives Elektron.'' ''- Dotierte Halbleiter sind elektrisch geladen.'' + Das Donatorniveau liegt nahe am Leitungsband. + Das Akzeptorniveau liegt nahe am Valenzband. + Der Diffusionsstrom hängt vom Konzentrationsgefälle ab. + Der Driftstrom wird durch das elektrische Feld bestimmt. ''- In der Raumladungszone befinden sich freie Ladungsträger.'' + In der Raumladungszone gibt es ortsfeste Störstellen. ''- Die Raumladungszone ist abhängig von der Dotierung.'' Dioden richtig , falsch + Die Shockleyformel gilt nur im Durchlassbereich. + Die Temperaturspannung UT ist abhängig von der Elementarladung und wird mit steigender Temperatur größer. ''- Die Temperaturabhängigkeit der BE-Diode eines Siliziumtransistors beträgt 2mV/K bei konstantem Kollektorstrom.'' (-2mV/K) ''- Mit steigender Temperatur nimmt die Durchlassspannung einer Si-Diode ab.'' + Die Kapazität der Sperrschichtkapazität liegt im pF-Bereich. + Die Kapazität der Diffusionskapazität liegt im nF-Bereich. + Die Sperrschichtkapazität nimmt mit steigender Sperrspannung zu. + Die Sperrverzögerungszeit ist die Summe der Speicher- und Abfallzeit. ''- Die Sperrverzögerungszeit ist die Zeitspanne die vergeht um vom gesperrten in den leitenden Zustand einer Diode zu kommen.'' + Zenerdioden mit UZ < 5V haben einen negativen Temperaturkoeffizienten. + Zenerdioden mit UZ > 7V haben einen positiven Temperaturkoeffizienten. + Bei Zenerdioden mit UZ < 7V überwiegt der Zenereffekt. + Bei Zenerdioden mit UZ > 5V überwiegt der Lawineneffekt. ''- Beim Lawineneffekt werden Elektronen aus den Bindungen gerissen.'' ''- Beim Zenereffekt kommt es zu einer Ladungsträgermultiplikation aufgrund der großen Feldstärke.'' + Zenerdioden werden prinzipiell im Sperrbereich betrieben. + Bei der Einweggleichrichtung mit Kondensator ist die Welligkeit vom Lastwiderstand abhängig. ''- Bei der Zweiweggleichrichtung ohne Kondensator ist die Frequenz der Ausgangsspannung gleich der Frequenz der Eingangsspannung.'' Bipolartransistoren * Bei Bipolartransistoren sind nur Elektronen am Stromfluß beteiligt. * Für den Transistoreffekt muß die Basisweite groß gegenüber der Kollektor- und Emitterfläche sein. * Beim Transistoreffekt ist nur die Dotierung der Basis ausschlaggebend. * Beim Normalbetrieb eines Bipolartransistors ist die BE-Diode in Durchlassrichtung gepolt und die BC-Diode in Sperrichtung. * Im Sperrbetrieb eines Bipolartransistor sind beide Diodenstrecken in Sperrichtung gepolt. * Im Sättigungsbetrieb eines Bipolartransistors sind beide Diodenstrecken leitend. * Der Eingangswiderstand des Bipolartransistors ist abhängig von der Stromverstärkung. * Die Basis-Emitterstrecke verhält sich wie eine Diode. * Der Ausgangswiderstand wird mit zunehmender Earlyspannung kleiner. * Die Temperaturabhängigkeit der BE-Strecke eines Siliziumtransistors ist abhängig von Kollektorstrom. * Die statische Stromverstärkung ist abhängig vom Kollektorstrom, die dynamische Stromverstärkung ist unabhängig vom Kollektorstrom. * Der Earlyeffekt hat keinen Einfluß auf den Kollektorstrom im Stromquellenbereich der Ausgangskennlinie. * Die Grenzen des Arbeitsbereiches von Bipolartransistoren sind gegeben durch Icmax und Ucemax. * Bei langsamen Schaltfrequenzen darf die Verlustleistungshyperbel des Transistors nicht durchlaufen werden. * Bei schnellen Schaltfrequenzen darf die Verlustleistungshyperbel des Transistors durchlaufen werden. * Beim Schalten von kapazitiven Lasten mittels Bipolartransistor muß die Emitter-Kollektorspannung begrenzt werden. * Beim Schalten induktiver Lasten bewirkt die Freilaufdiode dass beim Ausschalten die maximale UCE nicht überschritten wird. Unipolartransistoren richtig | falsch * Beim FET sind beide Ladungsträgerarten am Stromfluß beteiligt. * Beim FET muß zur Ansteuerung keine Leistung aufgebracht werden am Gate. + Die Gatestruktur eines MOSFET entspricht einem Kondensator. * Der Gatestrom des selbstsperrenden MOSFET ist größer als beim JFET. ''- Beim Enhancement MOSFET besteht bei UGS=0V bereits ein leitfähiger Kanal.'' * Beim Depletion MOSFET besteht bei UGS=0V kein leitfähiger Kanal. * Unter Inversion versteht man das drainseitige Abschnüren des Kanal * Beim MOSFET wird der Kanal immer durch Minoritätsträger gebildet. + Die Inversion setzt bei der Schwellspannung ein. * Im Ohmschen Bereich ist der Kanal abgeschnürt deswegen ist der Strom auch kleiner als im Stromquellenbereich. + Der ideale Schalter macht keine Verlustleistung. Operationsverstärker richtig , falsch + Der OpAmp ist ein gleichspannungsgekoppelter Gleichspannungsverstärker. ''- Der OpAmp verstärkt nur Gleichspannungen.'' * Die Verstärkung beim OpAmp hängt wegen der hohen Gleichtaktunterdrückung nur von der Rückkopplung ab. (nicht gefunden) + Beim realen OpAmp ist die Differenzverstärkung sehr groß und die Gleichtaktverstärkung sehr klein. + Die Eingangsoffsetspannung erscheint am Ausgang verstärkt um die Spannungsverstärkung. * Die Offsetspannung ist unabhängig von der Betriebsspannung. * Die Offsetspannung beim symmetrisch versorgten OpAmp ist jene Spannung die am Eingang als Differenzspannung anlegt werden muß, damit bei Up=Un=0V der Ausgang auf 0V geht. ''- Das Gleichtaktsignal ist der arithmetische Mittelwert von Un und Up.'' * Die Gleichtaktunterdrückung ist ums* größer je kleiner die Differenzverstärkung ist.(nicht gefunden) + Verstärker werden immer mit positiver Rückkopplung betrieben. ''- Verstärker werden immer mit Gegenkopplung betrieben.'' + Bei Gegenkopplung wird das Ausgangssignal vom Eingangssignal subthrahiert. + Ein OpAmp ohne Rückkopplung ist ein Komparator. * Die Ausgangsspannung beim Komparator ist immer in der Begrenzung.(nicht gefunden) * Durch Gegenkopplung wird die Verstärkung des OpAmp erhöht.(nicht gefunden) + Beim invertierenden Verstärker ist der Eingangswiderstand unendlich groß. * Beim nicht invertierenden Verstärker ist der Eingangswiderstand unendlich groß.(nicht gefunden) * Beim inverstierenden Verstärker wird der Ausgangswiderstand durch die Gegenkopplung verkleinert.(nicht gefunden) + Der Komparator hat keine Hysterese. ''- Der Komparator ist am Ausgang nie in der Begrenzung.'' * Der Biasstrom fließt in den realen OpAmp hinein und nie aus dem OpAmp heraus.(nicht gefunden) ''- Das Vorzeichen der Offsetspannung ist definiert.'' + Das Vorzeichen des Offsetstromes ist unbekannt. * Die Offsetspannungsdrift ist unabhängig von der Betriebsspannung.(nicht gefunden) ''- Der Offset kann bei einem OpAmp nicht abgeglichen werden.'' * Unter Clipping versteht man die Anstiegsgeschwindigkeit der Ausgangsspannung eines OpAmp.(nicht gefunden) * Der limitierte Ausgangsstrom kann die Ausgangsamplitude eines OpAmps begrenzen.(nicht gefunden) ''- Die Slewrate wird in V/sekunden angegeben.'' + Die Slewrate begrenzt die Anstiegsgeschwindigkeit der Ausgangsspannung. + Ein Spitzenwertgleichrichter kann als Peakdetektor für positive und negative Eingangsspannungen zugleich verwendet werden. * Die Entladezeitkonstante beim Spitzenwertgleichrichter muß größer sein als die Ladezeitkonstante.(nicht gefunden) * Beim Spitzenwertgleichrichter hängt die Entladezeitkonstante hauptsächlich vom Eingangswiderstand des OP ab.(nicht gefunden) * Bei negativen Eingangsspannungen am Spitzenwertgleichrichter erfolgt die Speicherung des positiven Maximalwertes.(nicht gefunden) * OP`s werden als Gleichrichter verwendet um vom Temperatureinfluß der Gleichrichterdioden Unabhängig zu werden.(nicht gefunden) * Der Instrumentationsverstärker eignet sich wegen seinem hohen Eingangswiderstand zur belastungslosen Messung von Spannungsdifferenzen.(nicht gefunden) ''- Der Instrumentationsverstärker hat keine hohe Gleichtaktunterdrückung.'' * Die komplexe Übertragungsfunktion des OP ist frequenzabhängig.(nicht gefunden) * Mit Hilfe der komplexen Übertragungsfunktion können Aussagen über das Frequenzverhalten der OP Schaltung gemacht werden.(nicht gefunden) + Das Bodediagramm (Amplituden- und Phasengang) gibt Auskunft über Frequenzverhalten der OP Schaltung. + Beim Tiefpaß 1.Ordung mit Op ist der Kondensator bei tiefen Frequenzen sehr niederohmig und sein Einfluß kann daher vernachlässigt werden. + Ein Bandpaß ist im Prinzip die Parallelschaltung eines Hochpasses und eines Tiefpasses. * Beim Bandpaß werden Frequenzen außerhalb der oberen und unteren Grenzfrequenz stark gedämpft.(nicht gefunden) Optoelektronik richtig + | falsch - + Die Wellenlänge der elektromagnetischen Strahlung vermittelt den Farbeindruck. + Die Intensität der elektromagnetischen Strahlung vermittelt den Helligkeitseindruck. ''- Der für das menschliche Auge sichtbare Bereich der elektronmagnetischen Strahlung liegt zwischen 400μm und 700μm. (400nm und 700nm)'' ''- Das menschliche Auge ist für alle Wellenlängen gleich empfindlich.'' ''- Das menschliche Auge ist bei 550μm (grün) am empfindlichsten.'' ''- Der Lichtstrom ist zur Charakterisierung der Helligkeit einer Lichtquelle gut geeignet.'' ''- Der Lichtstrom einer punktförmigen Lichtquelle ist indirekt proportional zum Raumwinkel.'' + Die Beleuchtungsstärke ist ein Maß dafür, wie hell eine angeleuchtete Fläche F dem Betrachter erscheint. + Licht besteht aus Teilchen mit Wellencharakter. + Beim Photoeffekt übergibt Licht diskret Elektronen seine Energie. ''- Beim äußeren Photoeffekt werden Elektronen vom Valenz- ins Leitungsband gehoben.'' ''- Beim inneren Photoeffekt werden Elektronen durch das einfallende Licht aus der Metalloberfläche herausgeschlagen.'' + Die Austrittsarbeit beim äußeren Photoeffekt muß kleiner sein als die Energie der Photonen. + Ist die Energie der absorbierten Photonen größer als die Bandlücke dann kommt es zum inneren Photoeffekt. ''- Bei Photowiderständen wird der äußere Photowiderstand ausgenützt.'' + Beim Photowiderstand beträgt das hell/dunkel-R-Verhältnis mehrere Zehnerpotenzen. ''- Der Photowiderstand ist nicht sehr temperaturabhängig und hat eine große Einstellzeit.'' + Die Photodiode wird zur Lichtmessung in Sperrichtung betrieben. + Bei der Photodiode ist der Photostrom proportional zur Beleuchtungsstärke. + Solarzellen sind Photodioden die zur Erzeugung von elektrischer Energie verwendet werden. ''- Beim Photoelement wird zur Funktion eine äußere Spannung benötigt.'' + Phototransistoren besitzen als Kollektor-Basis-Strecke eine Photodiode. ''- Leuchtdioden (LED) werden in Sperrichtung betrieben.'' + Die Lichtstärke kann bei der LED über den Strom eingestellt werden. + Der Spektralbereich der LED hängt vom Grundmaterial und der Dotierung ab. + Beim Laser handelt es sich um eine stimulierte Emission. + Für die Laserfunktion ist eine optische Rückkopplung, mittels Resonator notwendig. ''- Das Laserlicht ist monochromatisch jedoch nicht kollimierbar.'' + Bei Laserdioden muß die optische Leistung mittels einer sogenannten Monitordiode kontrolliert werden. + Ein optisches Übertragungssystem besteht aus einem Sender einem Lichtwellenleiter und einem Empfänger. + Bei optischen Übertragungssystemen kann für kurze Strecken eine Leuchtdiode verwendet werden.